


Musim Panas Dean

by Mocchancchi



Series: Musim Panas ala Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crappy Title, Dean is Loved, Dengan bumbu pelengkap Destiel, Indo-fic, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, sweet!Cas too, sweet!sam
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocchancchi/pseuds/Mocchancchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hari musim panas bagi Dean yang jengkel dan kesal karena semua AC di rumah Bobby mati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musim Panas Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not Mine. :) 
> 
> Okehhh. Penpik sn pertama saya. Ga jelas, aneh dan aneh. Settingnya setelah season 5. Sam ga nyemplung ke Lucifer Cage. Secara misterius mereka meredam timbulnya apocalypse. Cas tetep balik ke postnya di heaven tapi sesekali berkunjung ke tempat Sam dan Dean. Dean ga pernah ke tempat Lisa dan anaknya.   
> Satu lagi, di cerita ini sayapnya Cas bisa di liat oleh winchest bros doang. Setuju? Setuju?   
> Well! Hope you enjoy it

Panas dan gerah. Itulah yang di rasakan kedua bersaudara Winchester ini. Vampir, serigala jadi-jadian, penyihir, dan makhluk supranatural lainnya biasa mereka taklukan. Tapi untuk cuaca yang segerah musim panas, mereka angkat tangan, alias menyerah. Terlebih lagi, saat siang bolong seperti ini. Dimana matahari sangat menyilaukan mata, yang dapat membuat keringat seketika berkucuran hanya berada di luar rumah. Alasan inilah yang membawa mereka bermalas-malasan. Dimana lagi kalau bukan di kamar mereka biasa menginap jika berkunjung rumah Bobby yang berada di Sioux Falls. Yang kebetulan si empunya rumah sedang pergi menyelidiki kasus di Missouri.

 

"Panas banget! Beneran deh sumpah..." si sulung Winchester mengeluh sambil tiduran di salah satu ranjang kamar.

 

Sam mengeryitkan satu alisnya ke atas, "Serius deh cara ngomong kamu aneh. Ga biasanya kamu ngomong sok gaul gitu... Ketularan alay yah kamu, Dean?" ledeknya santai sambil iseng-iseng browsing di depan laptopnya tercinta di ranjang sebelah Dean. Menunggu sang kakak membalas ledekannya. Yang bersangkutan tidak menjawab. _'Rupanya hawa panas bikin Dean bete sampai ga bales ledekanku.'_ pikir Sam.

 

Lima belas menit berlalu setelah percakapan mereka tadi. Sunyi menemani keberadaan mereka di siang terik ini. Sam masih asyik berkutat depan laptopnya entah _browsing_ kasus-kasus ganjal atau buka yang nakal-nakal. Dean yang tadi mengeluh kini benar-benar diam. Dia sibuk menyejukkan dirinya dengan mengipas-kipaskan koran pagi ke arah wajahnya yang penuh peluh.

 

"Musim panas gini AC di rumah Bobby malah rusak! Mana pas kita berkunjung! Kipas angin juga ga ada! Ingatkan aku supaya kita beli kipas angin tiap kita bakalan berkunjung kesini saat musim panas. Buat jaga-jaga kalau AC tua sialan itu rusak lagi." gerutu Dean.

 

Sam cuma menganggukan kepalanya. Tidak terlalu memperdulikan ocehan kakaknya yang kurang penting menurutnya. Coret itu. Tidak penting malahan. Sam sendiri merasakan gerah yang teramat sangat seperti kakaknya, hanya saja dia tak ingin menunjukkannya.

 

"Aaah! Menyebalkan!" teriak Dean tiba-tiba sambil melempar koran tak berdosa yang tadi di gunakannya untuk kipas-kipas ke lantai.

 

"Aku ga tahan sama panasnya!" teriaknya lagi, yang kali ini di ikuti oleh kaos hitam yang di pakai Dean menyusul si koran tak berdosa tadi ke lantai. Membuatnya kini betelanjang dada. Ralat itu. Membuatnya setengah berpakaian karena Dean sudah melepas jeansnya sebelum cerita ini di mulai. Meninggalkannya kini hanya dengan celana _boxer_ hitam favoritnya.

 

Aksi melucuti kaosnya ke lantai oleh Dean seketika menarik perhatian Sam yang dari tadi nyuekin Dean. Dengan mulut menganga dia memperhatikan gerak-gerik kakaknya tersayang itu yang kini tengkurap di kasur. Menutup kembali mulutnya sebelum ada lalat masuk, secara seksama Sam mengamati punggung Dean yang tanpa sehelai benang pun tertutupi. Memperlihatkan seluruh otot yang di miliki Dean. Matanya pertama kali tertuju pada bahu Dean yang lebar menuju ke seluruh punggungnya yang benar-benar maskulin menurutnya. Tentu saja badan yang di miliki Sam tak kalah machonya dengan Dean. Terlepas dari pikiran tersebut, Sam mengerti betul kenapa semua wanita tergila-gila pada kakak satu-satunya ini.

 

Angan-angan membawa Sam membayangkan dirinya membelai rambut Dean dengan perlahan, satu tangan lainnya mengusap punggung Dean dengan penuh kasih sayang setiap kala Dean tak bisa tidur dan menunggunya sampai terlelap. Dan Sam akan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan setiap kali kakaknya bermimpi buruk di tengah malam. Mendekapnya erat sampai mimpi buruk itu tergantikan. Betapa oh inginnya Sam memberikan perhatian lebih untuk Dean. Sama seperti semua perhatian dan jerih payah yang Dean berikan kepada Sam. Yang berjuang seorang diri membesarkan adiknya dengan sebaik-baiknya di saat ayah mereka pergi berburu. Betapa inginnya Sam mengubah waktu dimana dia tidak mengecewakan kakaknya, dengan mempercayai Ruby, mengkhianati kakaknya dengan meningkatkan kekuatannya di jalan gelap. Kembali dimana Sam tidak kehilangan kepercayaan dari kakaknya. Kembali ke masa sebelum jarak membatasi mereka, yang merenggangkan tali persaudaraan mereka, dan mengubah semua hal buruk itu.

 

Semenjak ayah mereka, John Winchester meninggal, yang mengorbankan nyawa demi menyelamatkan Dean yang saat itu sedang koma. Menjual jiwanya kepada musuh besar mereka iblis mata kuning, di tukar oleh Dean yang dapat hidup kembali, meneruskan jejak sang ayah membalaskan dendam kematian ibu mereka. Dean berubah. Yang pada awalnya dia tak keberatan jika Sam nempel-nempel padanya, jika Sam menanyakan perasaan Dean, bercerita segala hal. Semua itu hilang. Dean menutup dirinya kepada siapapun. Termasuk Sam. Tidak terkecuali Bobby ataupun juga Castiel.

 

Suara kepakan sayap, dan hembusan angin, pertanda kehadiran malaikat di kamar mereka, membuyarkan lamunan Sam. Dean yang sejak tadi masih dalam posisi tengkurap, mengeluarkan suara hembusan napas yang entah kenapa membuat senyum terpasang di wajah tampannya.

 

"Halo, Dean, Sam." tak lain dan tak bukan, malaikat yang tiba di kamar mereka adalah Castiel. Atau Cas seperti cara Dean menyingkat namanya. Malaikat yang telah berkorban banyak membantu Winchester bersaudara mencegah kiamat meletus di bumi. Yang kini berkawan dengan Sam dan Dean.

 

"Hai, Cas..." sahut Sam dan Dean bersamaan. Dean berubah posisi menjadi duduk di kasur, kepalanya menunduk ke bawah seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

 

"Hei, Cas... Bisa kau kepakan lagi sayapmu seperti di saat kau tiba tadi? Err... Anginnya sejuk..." jawabnya sedikit malu. Semburat merah mulai muncul di kedua pipinya. Merasa permintaannya aneh untuk di tanyakan. Sam hanya menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar permintaan sang kakak tadi, sementara Cas memiringkan kepalanya ke samping kiri tanda bingung. Keduanya melihat ke arah Dean.

 

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Hentikan. Aku risih..." sahut Dean dengan nada kesal.

 

"Err... Aku minta maaf Dean. Hanya saja permintaanmu kali ini tidak seperti biasanya... Aku sedikit kaget." ujar Cas dengan suara rendah seksinya yang bisa bikin wanita meleleh.

 

"Ha-habisnya cuacanya panas sekali! AC di rumah Bobby mati semua, dan disini tak ada kipas angin. Aku mulai berpikir lama-lama aku bisa sekarat kena serangan panas... Jadi aku minta kau kibaskan sayapmu supaya ada angin sejuk yang bisa menghilangkan rasa panas ini... Itu juga kalau kau tidak keberatan..." gelagapan Dean menjelaskan, yang lagi-lagi merasa pipinya panas memerah karena malu. _'Apa-apaan sih aku ini? Dean Winchester_ _tidak_ _pernah blushing sialan!'_ , umpat Dean dalam hati.

 

Sam yang dari tadi menonton, tak dapat mengontrol lagi suara tawanya yang keluar secara keras. Jelas-jelas mengetawai Dean.

 

"Jangan ketawa, _bitch_!" teriak Dean dengan wajah memerah yang kali ini karena kesal.

 

"Maaf, _jerk_. Tapi aku tak menyangka, seorang Dean, kakakku yang terkenal garang dan galak sebagai pemburu bisa blushing juga! Sesuatu yang langka terjadi!" ujar Sam sambil menghapus air mata karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Dean cuma menggerutu kesal dengan suara pelan.

 

Cas yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Baiklah Dean, akan ku lakukan. Paling tidak ini yang bisa ku lakukan untuk mengurangi rasa ketidaknyamananmu." suara kepakan sayap Cas pun mulai terdengar disertai hempasan angin yang menghembus kedua rambut Winchester bersaudara.

 

"Aahh segarnya..." ujar Dean puas sambil kembali ke posisi tengkurapnya di kasur.

 

Sam hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

 

Cas yang bertindak sebagai _'kipas angin'_ bagi Dean, tersenyum melihat teman sekaligus seseorang yang selalu di lindunginya itu dalam posisi rileks. Sembari merenggangkan otot-otot kedua sayapnya yang tegang efek jaga pos di surga sepanjang waktu.

 

"Baiklah, aku mau beli makanan untuk makan siang kita. Kalian mau apa?" sahut Sam sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

 

" _Bacon cheeseburger_ , kentang goreng, dan soda. Beri menu yang sama untuk Cas juga. Oh! Jangan lupa belikan aku pai apel!" teriak Dean dari posisinya tengkurap. Cas masih tetap mengibaskan sayapnya ke arah Dean, membuat Dean perlahan-lahan terlelap, mengalah pada rasa kantuknya.

 

Cas yang melihat Dean mulai terlelap, menghentikan tugasnya 'mengipasi' Dean yang tadi kegerahan. Khawatir jika dia terlalu lama mengibaskan sayapnya ke arah Dean yang dalam keadaan separuh telanjang itu masuk angin.

 

Dengan langkah sunyi, Cas berjalan ke samping ranjang Dean. Memastikan Dean tak akan terbangun, Cas mendekati Dean sampai wajah mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Dengan hati-hati Cas menyibakkan rambut cepak Dean yang basah oleh keringat dari keningnya.

 

Melihat Dean yang otomatis rileks karena sentuhannya, Cas tersenyum. Cas senang karena dia bisa membuat Dean merasa aman dan nyaman di hadapan orang lain selain adiknya.

 

Cas membelai rambut Dean beberapa kali, kemudian menarik selimut yang sejak awal di abaikan oleh Dean, sampai menutupi seluruh bagian tubuh Dean yang terekspos.

 

"Mimpi indah Dean." bisik Cas pelan tepat di samping telinga Dean. Kemudian dia menarik kursi dari meja yang ada di kamar itu, duduk dan menjaga Dean selama dia tidur.

 

* * *

 Setengah jam kemudian Sam kembali ke kamar tempat dirinya dan Dean menginap, sambil membawa pesanan makan siang yang di minta kakaknya.

 

"Dean, ini ma-...."

"Shhh!"

 

Ucapan Sam tersela oleh suara Cas yang menyuruhnya diam. Dengan penasaran Sam berjalan menuju ke tempat Cas duduk di samping ranjang Dean. Apa yang di lihatnya cukup membuat Sam sendiri terkejut. Di ranjang, Dean tertidur pulas di posisinya tengkurap tadi. Rambut cepaknya acak-acakan ke segala arah. Matanya terpejam dengan rileks, bulu mata panjangnya menyentuh kedua pipinya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka sebagai jalan keluar masuknya udara yang di hirupnya. Selimut menutupi punggungnya yang terlihat, melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan angin jahat.

 

"Dean sudah tidur sejak kau keluar setengah jam yang lalu. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya. Aku ingin dia mendapat istirahat tenang yang jarang di perolehnya." bisik Cas kepada Sam seolah tak ingin membangunkan Dean.

 

Sam mengangguk tanda mengerti. Memperhatikan Dean sebentar, Sam perlahan mendekati Dean yang benar-benar pulas tidurnya. Penuh kelembutan Sam mencium kening Dean, harap-harap cemas Dean malah terbangun. Namun hal tersebut memunculkan senyum lebar di wajah innocent Dean seperti anak kecil. Pertanda jelas bahwa setidaknya dia tak bermimpi buruk.

Dengan enggan Sam pun menepuk pundak Cas dan memintanya mengikuti Sam ke dapur, tak ingin mengusik tidur kakaknya. Membiarkan Dean tidur dengan tenang di kamar mereka.

 

 


End file.
